Queen of Hearts
by Lady Keiko
Summary: Madame Red isn't dead but what now? She can't kill anymore and she certainly can't forget her crimes that easily, even though her nephew can. And frankly, butlers are becoming fast overrated. But then she wins one over a game of cards. What awaits her now is a path she never thought she would find. (100 word Drabble Fic) MR/MaleOC
1. Cards at Biffy's

**I know, I know. I shouldn't even be thinking of writing anything else but this was on my mind for like months and I had written a few drabbles out and thought I might as well post it here for you guys to read and critique or whatever.**

**Madame Red is my most favorite Kuroshitsuji characters and I really want to develop her further so I thought why not experiment drabble writing using MR? Each drabbl chapter will be 100 words so updates should be frequent. **

**Also, if you have read THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS then this will make a whole lot of sense since this is set after Hero saves MR and MR manages to get her new butler Stanton.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Cards at Biffy's

She felt she was in a trance, stuck in a surreal dream world. Three weeks have passed since she'd almost been killed by her traitorous ex-butler.

Madame Red felt it had gone all too fast. The crimes she had committed, the screams, the metallic taste of red copper on her lips, staining her hands…nightmares she cannot forget.

Murder can never be undone. She felt like a monster…because she did not regret.

"Angelina? Coming?"

Madame Red looked up. They had arrived at Biffy's, a gambling den in West End. The moon loomed high as she stepped out the carriage.

"Of course."

* * *

**Short. Its so short ;;w;; Damn 100 words XP**

**Till next time~!**


	2. An Interesting Proposition

**La~~**

**second short chapter = 7 =**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Kuroshitsuji **

* * *

An Interesting Proposition

"Why don't we raise the stakes?"

Cigar smoke, extravagant perfumes, aged alcohol and rich leather permeated the room with its dim lighting. Madame Red merely wrinkled her nose behind her cards, feeling jaded…and alone.

"How high?" she asked, bored.

"Your diamond ruby necklace for…," a pause. "My new butler! How does that sound?"

It never amazed Madame Red to know just how unpleasant the _ton_ became behind closed doors. Besides which, she was beginning to despise butlers; with Sebastian an exception of course. Still, her household _was_ in sore need of servants.

Crimson lips curved at the corners. "I'm in."

* * *

**Because how can she not? XD**


	3. Winner

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Winner

Madame Red had grown rather bored of the insipid weeping but a bet was a bet and Madame Red had dutifully though unenthusiastically claimed her spoils.

It served Lady Truffington right to lose half her well-known dwindling fortune at tonight's game of cards. Her reputed cruelty toward those of lesser class was not so monstrous a crime as Madame Red's but it did leave her in a bad standing with the Phantomhives, most especially since rumor had it she had a hand in her husband's hushed illegal business of human trafficking.

Thus having completed her mission, Madame Red left Biffy's.

* * *

**omg so short ;;w;;**


	4. The Lonesome Barnett-Durless

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

The Lonesome Barnett-Durless

Though large and splendidly furnished by passing generations, the Durless house used to be filled to the brim with life and gaiety. Glamorous parties and familial events almost always took place within.

Now it sat dark, vacant, alone. The sole occupants consisted of the Madame herself, Cook, and Tilly, the maid whose cheerful disposition did little to chase away the somber atmosphere of the house and its mistress.

But Madame Red was used to getting the short end of the stick. She knew happy endings were not destined for her and her ugliness.

She was after all, a monster.

* * *

**Madame Red QwQ this woman is my heart, like omg**


	5. Beautiful Consolations

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Beautiful Consolations

But, Madame Red supposed, it's not all bad. She could have ended up horribly disfigured and poor. And worst of all, she could have killed Ciel.

There had been times when Madame Red envied and hated him, for he reminded her of what she yearned for but could never have. However, when she had confronted the truth, Madame Red knew she could not kill him.

She loved Ciel.

He was her darling nephew.

And he was all she had left of her beloved sister and of the man she had once so deeply loved.

Yes, things could have been worse.

* * *

**Like you've no idea MR**


	6. The Forgotten Winning

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

The Forgotten Winning

Madame Red felt she had forgotten something important as she sipped her morning tea, newspaper in hand. She had just been reading about Lord Truffington's sudden death and the Truffington name ruined when Tilly appeared.

"My lady, there's a stranger present. Says he's your butler."

Grell? _Impossible_, Madame Red thought as she got up and investigated the matter. The man at the back servant's door turned when he heard her approach.

"It seems you are very forgetful Madame."

"I'm sorry but you are?"

He bowed respectfully. "Stanton Williams, your new butler. Courtesy of Lady Truffington."

Ah, so that was it.

* * *

**You know, most people wouldn't forget they owned a butler ;D**

**oh and I think i'll wrap it up for now. Will write/update more later~~**


	7. Stanton Williams, Butler

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Stanton Williams, Butler

He was rather handsome for a butler, tall too. He had fine chestnut colored hair, slicked back, a stubborn tendril or two resting on his forehead with dark yet sharp eyes that see everything and say nothing. Straight nose, high cheek bones, soft unsmiling lips _and_ a rather endearing mole at the corner of his left eye. His psyche was ideal and his demeanor was that of efficient competence.

Not at all like Grell had been.

"You're hired," Madame Red announced, her original plan of dismissing him abandoned. After all, Hero did say eye candy was good for the soul!

* * *

**I regret nothing VvV**


	8. More Than Just

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

More Than Just

It was soon discovered that Stanton was more than just "Eye-Candy". He was an amazingly capable butler. He assisted Cook with the cooking, helped Tilly with the cleaning and even ran the errands in a timely fashion. The much adored rose hip tea was spot on and her dresses were never wrinkled when he delivered them.

His was work was impeccable, not a flaw to be seen. It was like he had a talent for this and Madame Red would have said he was almost as good as Sebastian except for one small detail.

He did not smile.

* * *

**yeah, got another one out =7= Will try to finish the TTLG chapter too /runs away**


End file.
